animal trouble
by katsfignawsome
Summary: what will happen this time... yea i suck at summarys there is a better one inside
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hey again in this story is sorta like a sequel but danny and sam haven't got together nor raven and drake but in this story if you haven't read my other story I talked about this story but I will tell you guys a summary of the story with the help of danny, sam, raven, drake, tucker and jade say hi guys**

**All but danny and drake: hi nice to meet you**

**Me: where is danny and drake**

**Sam: they are in your kitchen eating the cupcakes that where on the table**

**Me: oh no(walks over to the 2 boys) um guys**

**Danny: hey kat these cupcakes you made are fantastic**

**Drake: and these chocolate sprinkles are amazing**

**Me: guy im glad you like them but those were for a rich person's cat's party im working at and I never put chocolate sprinkles on them that's rat dropping**

**Boys: (looks of maximum grossness then dropped the cupcakes and runs to the bathroom)**

**Me: there was a note oh well so now sam, raven, tucker and jade can help me**

**Raven: kat jade and tucker left so its just us girls well and dash**

**Me: wait when he got here**

**Dash: a few minutes ago i came to ask a question**

**Me: what is it dash I don't have time for this**

**Dash: can I kiss sam again**

**Me, sam and raven: ****O_O****NO NOW GET OUT OF HERE(he runs out) ok now for the summary in this story none of the character are dating yet**

**Sam: and vlad steals the delicate statue of maku she is the goddess of animals**

**Raven: and everyone is turned to animals but don't know that they were humans**

**Me: and all the characters here are anthros and all the main characters have their powers**

**Sam: but what happens when maku needs to talk to just sam and raven alone**

**Raven: will danny and drake be to protective of the girls when something happends to them and what is up with the new kids**

**Me:to sum all the types of animals I will use in the story raven's a cheetah, sam's a black panther, danny's a grey wolf, drake's a white wolf, tucker is a mutt, jade's a white tiger, the preppy girls are foxs, the jocks are different types of dogs, mr lancer is a polar bear, mrs teslab is a lion and everyone else are random animals**

**All 3: so read the story and hope you like it**

**Me: oh and the boy's passed out so please read**

Animal trouble

Chapter 1

By katsfingawsome

_Vlads p.o.v._

Its been a few months that I been planning on steal the priceless statue of maku cause im one seriously crazed up fruitloop(**me: danny get off my computer ****danny: fine but can we keep the line I wrote please (puppy dog pout)**** me: noo anything but that fine I'll keep it ****danny: yay) **I see her castle I said out loud "way to easy" I flew in and dogged everything and grabbed the statue and left and when I looked at it my hands were paws(**to let you guys know vlad is a big fat ugly bear(not that bears are ugly but its vlad))** and I flew back to my castle

_Sam's p.o.v._

Beep beep beep beep I slam down on my alarm clock and it broke I muttered "great that's the 10th one this week" man I hate this time of year its when a boy finds his girl god its annoying most of the time im home sick but I got unlucky this time and had to go I got dressed and saw my mom and dad (**her mom is a poodle that has the shaved butts and her dad is a white lab) **I grabbed my toast and left everyone knew that when I was PO no one dare stand in my way not even dash or paulina cause they knew I could take on everyone at once and get out hurt free without my ghost powers and today was one of those days I even scared teachers and very few dared to come with in arm length unless I allowed it they would get hurt

"hey sam" I turned ready to punch but who I saw was raven I relaxed and everyone saw but I growled at them and they left "one of those days oh and the boys are out today till bout lunch someone left my portal open for a few days so they are catching them all" "oh ok lets go or mr lancer will have my tail and I will be more angry" she nods and we walk to our seats and then a black leopard and king cheetah walked in and then mr lancer said

"ok class we have 2 new students henry moon(points to the king cheetah) and his brother cody moon(points to the black leopard) henry you will be next to mrs star" then he walked over to star and gave a funny lopsided grin then stuck his hand out and raven looked like she was in heaven "hello my name is henry whats yours" "my names raven" she took his a hand and they shook hands and mr lancer continued "and cody you will be by mrs manson" then he walked over toward me and waved his hand and I was in lovey dovey mode then he asked me "whats your name" "sam" "I think I'll call you Sammy ok" I nodded my head and during class I keep looking at him and raven kept looking at henry but we didn't know is that me and raven were being watched I was day dreaming

_Tucker's p.o.v._

I walked early into the classroom not wanting a date from sam's combat boot and the bells about to ring when sam and raven finally walked in then these 2 new students walked in and I knew where danny and drake where and so I thought that they should know about them so I recorded the beginning of class

"ok class we have 2 new students henry moon(points to the king cheetah) and his brother cody moon(points to the black leopard) henry you will be next to mrs star" then he walked over to raven and gave a funny lopsided grin then stuck his hand out and raven looked like she was in heaven "hello my name is henry whats yours" "my names raven" she took his hand and they shook hands and mr lancer continued "and cody you will be by mrs manson" then he walked over toward sam and waved his hand and sam was in lovey dovey mode then he asked her "whats your name" "sam" "I think I'll call you Sammy ok" she nodded her head and during class I watched them while she keep looking at him and raven kept looking at henry and sam and raven where day dreaming I asked mr lancer "mr lancer my I go to the bathroom" he nodded and I rushed out of the classroom and called danny

"hello" it was drake

"hey drake its tucker do you and danny haves some free time"

"yea we just finished we are heading back now"

"ok but meet me in the hallway by the boys bathroom"

"ok bye?"

Click he hung up and by the time I got to the boys bathroom and they were waiting for me

"hey tuck whats up" danny asked

"ok so there were 2 new studants"

"really tucker thats the big news"

"no well it hard to explain so watch this video of this morning" I hand them the pda and when they get near the end their eyes went bug eyed and they started growling but we had to get to class and we all sat in the back and I choose the set closest to jade she looked at the 2 boys and followed their gaze and they say the girls flirting with new students danny gazing at sam and drake at raven

she whispered to me "tucker while you were gone I was checking the new kids out you know to see if there was anything wrong with them and henry's eyes flashed red and cody's eyes turned red then faded into black for a few seconds" "we have to tell danny and drake" "no" "what do mean no"

"MR FOLEY, MRS EMERSON will you please stop plotting in my classroom" we both turned red and I whispered to her "meet me in the gym after lunch so we can talk more" she nods and the bell rings and we see raven and henry holding hands and sam and cody holding hand both drake and danny look furious and then they said the worst thing possible "we are dating now" all 4 of our mouths actually drop to the floor and when they left danny and drake where about to leave when dash and his gang stopped them and they were about to change when me and jade tackled them and stopped them and jade beat dash up and he was running away with his tail between his legs and both of the boys nodded their thanks we did too and they ran off

**Me: that's its for now**

**Danny: what you cant stop now where do me and drake go what happens to raven and sam **

**Me: I will put that in the next chapter I start school tomarrow and I have stuff to do**

**Danny: (starts asking questions)**

**Me: (calls sam over here) sam you know what to do**

**Sam: yup(kisses him on the lips danny faints)**

**Raven: (wakes up on drakes chest) where im I**

**Me: my house your lucky my parents aren't up or we all be dead**

**Drake: whats on my chest(sees raven blushes like mad)**

**Me: ok hate to cut the chit chat but I need sleep so good night(falls asleep)**

**Danny: ok now she is a sleep(takes over computer but computer locks on him) what?**

**Me: (mumbles in sleep) I have the computer set to lock when I say im going to bed and you will never guess my password(passes out)**

**All the other: (trying different passwords but none work)**

**Danny: ok well since she is asleep lets go we will figure it out tomarrow**

**Raven: or we can see what her dream is about**

**The rest of them: ok(grabs hold of raven) oh before we go we want to say bye(then jumps into kats dream)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: ok that was not funny(danny, sam, raven and drake are on the floor laughing)**

**Tucker: what happened **

**Me: they thought it was a good idea to invade my dream**

**Tucker: (asking the laughing people) was her dream funny**

**Danny: no but her face when she found out we were there was pretty funny(everyone but danny stopped laughing when they saw me and they got scared and I pointed to a corner and they went there)**

**Me: oh danny **

**Danny: (still laughing)yes kat**

**Me: I have a surprise for you**

**Danny: YAY what is it**

**Me: (smiling evily) this(pulls out the specter deflecter and a collar and put its on him) and I made a few adjustments **

**Danny: what adjust-AHHH(gets shocked)**

**Me: that's the adjustments you cant talk or move your mouth without being shocked**

**Danny: but AHHH(shocked again)**

**Me: yea he should he passed in a few minutes the way he is going**

**Danny: what I will AHHH(shocked again gets passed out)**

**Me: (talking to the others) yea never make me mad(they shake their heads)**

**Sam: how long does he has to wear it**

**Me: till the end of the story so now ON WITH THE STORY**

Animal trouble

Chapter 2

By katsfingawsome

_Danny's p.o.v._

After me and drake saw what happened when we were gone we ran out of the building about to cry(**drake: why do you have to make us cry ****me: because you guys like them ****danny: we do AHH(shocked again)**** me: danny be quite back to the story)** and we headed to the old abandon house we trained at and we both cried and then we heard a knock on the door and I went to open it and I saw sam and raven

"hey danny" they both said happy till sam saw my face

"danny whats wrong" sam asked me

"nothing im fine" I said not looking at her but then drake came down and saw raven and sam looked at them and ran back upstairs "nows not a good time bye" I told them pushing them out and locking the door then I ran back upstairs and went to my room crying and I went to drake's room

"hey danny"

"hey I know those girls are going to come up any minute now so I know where they cant find us"

"where"

"the ghost zone come on lets go underground and meet me in my basement" he nodded and we took off and as we were leaving I heard "I saw danny run up here where did they go" and we flew underground and we met in my basement and we headed into the ghost zone but we didn't know that we were being followed finally we reached the place they were looking for a small island in the back of the ghost zone it was deserted and only we knew about it or so we thought but we found this place relaxing we found this place by accident but we like it

"hey you ok" drake asked me

"yea just confused"

"yea same"

Suddenly 2 new voices joined our chat "_well well look at what we have here_"

"_looks like some people our down because we stole their girlfriend but they don't know it"_

We turned around and saw henry and cody then it was black when I woke up me and drake were in a cage I looked around and saw other animals in cages from bunny to tigers then we saw henry and cody walk up to us "what do you want" I snapped at them angry

"what do you think we want" henry said as he watched us

"tell us what you are planning to do with raven and sam" drake asked about to pounce

"oh them we just needed them long enough to get you guys alone" cody chimed in

"and there is some people we want you to meet come on out" henry called then all our enemies came out along with 2 others I didn't know 1 was a small black cat with a right white paw with bright blue eyes who was a boy and the other was a girl who was younger than the boy and she was a black wolf with white paws and the moon on its head and it was shining red with white in the middle and had one eye purple the other blue I looked at drake he was shocked then he shouted "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM" he was growling so loudly I bet everyone heard him and his fur was sticking up

I asked him "who are those kids" he looked at me and calmed down a small bit and said "those are my younger brother and sister who were kid napped last week" I was shock and he continued "I never told anyone cause I wanted to find them myself" he was on the verge of tears but he turned back at them and yelled again "TELL ME NOW"

"we never took these kids on purpose we just happen to find them and then we took them because of how they look and would be an excellent part of our plan"

The little girl spoke up and when she saw her brother and her moon shined purple and broke free of cody's grip and ran over here and said with a soft voice "drake is that you" he nodded and they were hugging then I noticed that she had cuts, bruises, burns, red marks on her fur and more then he saw and spoke "izzy what happened" "if you miss behave you get punished" she said and then her brother came running over and hugged drake also "drake you have to help us" "its ok benny we will" benny looked confused and both kids saw me and asked "who is he" I spoke up "my name is danny im a friend of drakes" she spoke up "we like you we can tell if people is good or not" her brother nodded then said "there is a button on the wall if you press it all the people will be free and help fight them" he said pointing to henry and cody who were talking to each other then benny spoke up "we have a plan it is that we will pretend to be evil and keep them distracted long enough for you to push that button" we nod

And with that they went back and we heard them say "ready when you are" and they turned their backs on us and I saw the button and I made a long ice stick and pressed the button and the cages lifted and the kids ran back to us and we all lined up me and drake in the front of our team and cody and henry in front of their team and then they were about to attack when something yelled "STOP" and jumped in front of us and there were 4 of them but it cant be

**Me: im leaving on a cliffie**

**Sam: story over take the collar of**

**Danny: (nods head)**

**Me: fine but its so quiet in here(sam glares) oh yea(glares back sam backs down)**

**Tucker: how-how-how did you defeat sam when she glares it means your dead**

**Me: oh yea(glares at tucker tucker faints) ok ive had fun(takes belt and collar off danny)**

**Danny: finally I can talk I have a question**

**Me: what**

**Danny: how did you defeat sam she never looses**

**Me: I have no idea**

**Danny: ok?**

**Vlad: why did you make me say that**

**Danny: ok 2 things 1 when did you get here 2 cause its funny**

**Vlad: well its kat's fault cause she kept what we said(glares at me) and since a few seconds ago**

**Sam: you just did not glare at kat**

**Vlad: so what if I did(still glaring at me)**

**Danny and sam: big mistake kat glare back**

**Me: ok and don't command me(glares back at vlad)**

**Vlad: (in a ball on the floor rocking back and forth) find my happy place with maddie and no jack**

**Me danny and sam: (shudders and ties vlad up)**

**Me: ok that was disturbing well I have to go so see you next time bye**


	3. AN

**A/N hey guys I was going to have a chapter up today after all that is happened but my mom deleted what I had up and I forgot to save cause I was trying to keep the gang out of trouble so im sorry if you though a chapter would be finally up blame my mom for deleting everything I had up again so sorry I will try and type it again and hopefully I can get in by Friday Sunday at the most so yea bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: hey guys if you read my authors note then you know that this chapter is strongly overdue and the gang is back again with me**

**Danny: hey kat**

**Me: what do you want**

**Sam: we need the computer**

**Me: why**

**Raven: cause we want to write the first part of the story**

**Me: no I am**

**Drake: told ya now to plan b NOW (he shouted then danny and drake tackled me and bag me and the next thing I knew I was tied in a chair but my mouth was not gagged so I was asking them questions but only danny and drake were there)**

**Me: what are you writing?**

**Danny: a IM chat**

**Me: so you and sam can finally admit your feelings for each other along with drake and raven**

**Drake: (him and danny are blushing) no we want to do something**

**Me: and what is that?**

**Both: (looks at each other and looks worried) nothing (said with a sing song voice)**

**Me: can you let me go I got umm…..bets to make and bet money to collect**

**Danny: whats the bets about**

**Drake: (just then raven and sam walked in) yea kat tell us **

**Raven: tell us what**

**Sam: yea kat what where you guys talkin bout**

**Me: oh good you all are in one area NOW VLAD**

**The gang: what? (but a giant unbreakable glass cage came on top of them and a purple blue and red mist came out of no where)**

**Danny: kat whats going on?**

**Me: (talking while takeing the ropes off) well while you guys were making a plot I saw it coming and called for vlad's help**

**Vlad: speaking of which my part of the bargain is up so now its time you did your part**

**Me: ok I know bye take maddie**

**Danny: (shocked in horror then starts yelling) WHAT YOU LET HIM HAVE MY MOTHER**

**Me: (I glared at him and he shut right up) **_**yes danny I let vlad take your mom**_**(my voice was dripping with sarcasm but only the 2 girls can hear it)**

**Vlad: FINALLY I WILL HAVE MADDIE AS MY WIFE(about to fly off when another cage like the one the gang is in falls on him)HEY WE HAD A DEAL**

**Me: I know but this is more fun and till the story is over all ya'll will be on mute(presses a button and its complete silent from the cages) ok on with the story**

Animal trouble

Chapter 3

By katsfingawsome

_Sam' p.o.v._

It was me who shouted stop but only cause we want to know what happened this is all we remember

_Flashback time(but I aint keeping it in italics)_

We were at school and we were standing out in the hallway wondering what happened

"hey raven what happened"

"I have no idea lets ask the boys" we turned round the corner and saw jade and tucker jump on danny and drake and then dash left and the 2 boy nodded there thanks and ran out and we went to tucker and jade and I asked them "whats wrong with them"

They both looked at each other and told us to follow them and ask them so we nodded and chased after them and we changed into our alto egos and flew off after them and they went to the house they trained in and we stopped at the door and I knocked and we heard someone come downstairs and it was danny who opened the

We both said "hey danny" but I looked closer and his eyes were puffy and cheeks were stained so I asked him "danny whats wrong"

"nothing im fine" then drake came down saw us and ran back upstairs then danny said "nows not a good time bye" and he pushed us out the door and closed it and I saw danny run upstairs and raven asked me

"what was that for" I shrugged then said "lets ask them because he was lying" she nodded and as we were flying up we heard voices and by the time we go to the room it was empty so I told her "I saw danny run up here where did they go" she shrugged and said "I'll use my tracking device" "I have no comment" "they are heading to dannys house lets go" and with a swift movement she grabbed my hand and teleported us to danny's good thing his parents weren't home but after we got there raven fainted so I turned me and raven invisible and dragged her to a corner and just then raven was waking up and about to say something when the boys came up so a put my hand over her mouth and they looked at each other then went into the ghost zone

"are we going to follow them" raven asked me I nodded then we were about to when to figures came above ground looked at each other and took off after them so we followed them and danny and drake went to an island following them was the figures and following the figures was us and the 2 boys landed in the middle of the clearing there and the figures landed behind them and we landed on the side but the figures and us were hidden in the jungle surrounding them and they started talking

"hey you ok" drake asked danny

"yea just confused"

"yea same"

then one of the figures joined in and said "_well well look at what we have here"_

"_looks like some people our down because we stole their girlfriend but they don't know it" _the other piped up and out came cody and henry then they knocked them out and bagged them and left I look at raven her eyes were looking like she needed an answer then she piped up and said

"we need to get jade we cant do this without her" I was shocked "what why cant we just do it our selfs we are more powerful then anything are you say we are weak" my fur way standing up teeth were bared claws out ready to attack her when raven replied as calmly as possible "do you want danny and drake to die" "no" "then we have to get there immediately" "you cant teleport again I will do it" "but you don't know how" then I started blushing "actually I have"

She look confused then I keep talking "well I was thinking of danny and I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in the bathroom and danny was coming out of the shower head first so I went intangible and flew into his basement and started thinking and had an idea so I flew into the ghost zone and started thinking about danny and when I opened my eyes danny was in his room singing…" then I started to trail off

Raven spoke up saying "what was he singing"

My face was still red and getting redder then I continued "….he was singing baby by Justin bebier I started to laugh and he spun around and saw me laughing he started screaming and I was thinking about heading home and he was about to yell at me I disappeared" I looked at raven she was on rotflmafo and I said "wow I didn't think that was true" and I grabbed her arm and I was thinking of jade and when I opened them we were at her house and she and tucker where playing video games in his room and they saw us and tucker screamed and jumped up to the celling and started hanging there and then suddenly fell on to his bed and we were on the ground laughing out butts off and tucker yelled "ITS NOT FUNNY" so after about an half hour went by we had red faces and where trying to breath

"ok now that I can breathe what do you guys need" jade asked us still with a red face

Raven spoke up before I could tell them "jade we need you"

"why" then raven whispers something in her here then jade's eyes widen and she shouted "I WILL NEVER TALK TO THEM AGAIN" her fur was up and her teeth were showing and so were her claws "please jade you know what will happen if you don't remember what happened last time"

Jade was grumbling and me and tucker looked at each other when she finally said "fine I will go but you owe me" raven nodded and I walk between all three of them and said "grab hold" and I started thinking about danny's basement and when I opened them we were there and tucker and jade loaded in to speacter speeder and raven gave me the tracking device and got in and we traveled through the ghost zone till we came to a big castle and we walked into the castle and we heard movement and we saw danny and drake in cages starting to wake up and henry and cody on the other side of the room in the shadow so we saw some things to hid behind we quickly and quietly ran over to them

before we started watching raven spoke loud enough for only us to hear she said "all right you all know the plan" and before I said anything she spoke again "I know what your thinking sam the plan is at the right moment we are going to jump out and then jade will take over" I nodded my head then we listen to them talk

they woke up and saw henry and cody walk up to them "what do you want" danny snapped at them angry

"what do you think we want" henry said as he watched them

"tell us what you are planning to do with raven and sam" drake asked about to pounce I was thinking _what is going on_

"oh them we just needed them long enough to get you guys alone" cody chimed in

"and there is some people we want you to meet come on out" henry called then all our enemies came out along with 2 others I didn't know 1 was a small black cat with a right white paw with bright blue eyes who was a boy and the other was a girl who was younger than the boy and she was a black wolf with white paws and the moon on its head and it was shining red with white in the middle and had one eye purple the other blue I and so was danny looked at drake he was shocked then he shouted "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM" he was growling so loudly I bet everyone heard him and his fur was sticking up

danny asked him "who are those kids" he looked at danny and calmed down a small bit and said "those are my younger brother and sister who were kid napped last week" I was shock so was danny and he continued "I never told anyone cause I wanted to find them myself" he was on the verge of tears but he turned back at them and yelled again "TELL ME NOW"

"we never took these kids on purpose we just happen to find them and then we took them because of how they look and would be an excellent part of our plan"

The little girl spoke up and when she saw her brother and her moon shined purple and broke free of cody's grip and ran over here and said with a soft voice "drake is that you" he nodded and they were hugging then we noticed that she had cuts, bruises, burns, red marks on her fur and more then he saw and spoke "izzy what happened" "if you miss behave you get punished" she said and then her brother came running over and hugged drake also "drake you have to help us" "its ok benny we will" benny looked confused and both kids saw danny and asked "who is he" he spoke up "my name is danny im a friend of drakes" she spoke up "we like you we can tell if people is good or not" her brother nodded then said "there is a button on the wall if you press it all the people will be free and help fight them" he said pointing to henry and cody who were talking to each other then benny spoke up "we have a plan it is that we will pretend to be evil and keep them distracted long enough for you to push that button" they nod

And with that they went back and we heard them say "ready when you are" and they turned their backs on us and danny saw the button and made a long ice stick and pressed the button and the cages lifted and the kids ran back to us and we all lined up me and drake in the front of our team and cody and henry in front of their team and then they were about to attack when we jumped out yelling stop

_Flashback over_

We landed in front of cody and henry with jade in the front me and raven behind her and tucker behind us

"cody henry stop this now" jade was the first to speak

"jade why isn't this a pleaser to see you" cody spoke up

"your lucky mom isn't here or shell have both your tails" jade with fire in her eyes

"oh please jade you know that you have barely anything to use against us" henry piped up

"um whats going on" danny piped up behind us

Jade sighed then said "these are my brothers"

(**me: I was thinking about leaving on a another cliffy but I wont)**

Everyone but jade raven henry and cody were shocked then jade spoke up

"I know its shocking but its true my mother died giving birth I was 1st but after I was born she died then they both came after she was in her ghost form so they got powers and I didn't"

"well she thought she didn't but she has a few powers but she never could control them and so does tucker" I look at tucker and he looked confused

"yes tucker you had power we can see who has powers and who don't" she sighed then turned back to cody and henry "but they use theirs for evil and I cant control mine and the only way to stop it is for me to do this" she starts to jump when time was frozen but me and rave were able to move we where about to fix this when someone came out

**Me: ok now im leaving on a cliffy and sorry I didn't put this out when I promised it happened again**

**Danny: and she got in trouble(snickers)**

**Me: not in the mood danny why don't you watch dash make out with sam**

**Danny: you wouldn't dare**

**Me: actually I will SAM DASH DESRIEE HERE NOW**

**All them: yes kat**

**Me: I need to talk to desriee first come here(whispers wish in ear)**

**Desriee: so you have wished it so it shall be(danny is tied up and silent dash and sam are making out)**

**Danny: (making movement and trying to yell at me)**

**Sam: (making out with dash)**

**Dash: (making out with sam)**

**Me: ok now for some real fun(snaps fingers)**

**Danny: (making out with sam)**

**Sam: (making out with danny)**

**Dash: (tied up with a monkey slapping him with a banana)**

**Me: better (pulls out video camera and records everything) ok enough(snaps fingers twice everything stops)**

**Danny: aww I was having fun**

**Sam: me too actually(starts making out with danny again)**

**Dash: I had fun then it went down hill**

**Me: well talk later until I can think of more for the next chap im going to start a warrior cats truth or dare so bye**


End file.
